cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of the Einherjar
: United Purple Nations |othernotes = |forumurl = http://z4.invisionfree.com/The_Einherjar/index.php?act=idx |ircchannel = #TLE |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/TLE |othernotes = |statsdate = 15/08/08 (dd/mm/yy) |totalnations = 34 |totalstrength = 326,703 |avgstrength = |totalnukes = 28 |score = }} Alliance Charter Article 1: Admission, Expulsion & Membership * I. To obtain membership, you must take an oath to The Legend of the Einherjar on the forums * II. You must be a registered member on the alliance forums * III. To be granted as a full member and acquire all the benefits as a member you must be approved. * IV. No Member may be a member of another alliance. * V. Any member may be expelled from the alliance if he/she commits any action that goes against our charter. A nation may be expelled if a fellow member brings fourth a motion with sufficient evidence, from which all information will be supplied and congregated amongst the Konungr & Senate. * VI. If a member wishes to resign they must make a formal post on the resignation thread and pay back in full all the money aided to their nation by The Legend of Einherjar within the last 30 days of there membership. * VII. The breaking of an aid chain will be punishable. Failing to send the proper amount told to, or the person you are appointed to send the aid to will result in consequences chosen by the Konungr. Article 2: Government The Governing Body is composed of The Legend of the Einherjar's most skilled and experienced political and military minds. It is in this that the nations who took oath, will uphold the uttermost respect for there leaders, and thus fourth follow the chain of command. Our alliance is founded on the following of our Konungr, Departments, and a Counsil. 1. Konungr * I. The Konungr is The top of our Viking hierarchy, Apon the death of the Konungr the counsil is in charge of finding a new Konungr * II. The Konugr will make all decisions in the looks for a greater good of the nations which they govern. * III. Only the Konugr has the decision to declare war, and signed treaties with other respected alliances. * IV. The Konungr serves until his death or he steps down. ** a. All candidates for running for Konugr must be nominated. This is done by the Counsil. ** b. All nominated candidates are then put into the election process which last one week prior to end of there term. ** c. The top nominated candidate is then entitled as Konugr, and serve diligently and respectfully. 2. Departments Departments are instituted and broken up into various categories varying on the job. Each department is a governing body in there area and are to be respected, and treated like a brother/sister. All Department heads are appointed by the Konungr and may only be expelled from government by the Konungr if they have not upheld there duties to protect the free nations of The Legend of the Einherjar. I. Department of Defense Department of Defense is the Military Powerhouse of The Legend of the Einherjar The Department of Defense was created under the foundations to create a more protected alliance to defend in her nation’s aid against attacks, and to honor our treaties with other alliances. The Department of Defense is Lead by the Minister of Defense, and broken up accordingly. II. Department of Foreign Affairs Department of Foreign Affairs was established to represent our alliance and statements from the government, as well as establish and manage diplomatic relations. The Department of Foreign Affairs is represented by the Minister of Foreign Affairs appointed by the Konungr, and the voluntary ambassadors. III. Department of Recruitment Department of Recruitment manages the incoming flow of recruits and the recruiting of members. Department of Recruitment is lead by the Minister of Recruitment appointed by the Konungr, and voluntary recruiting members. IV. Department of Internal Affairs The Department of Internal Affairs was created to advise the nation building of nations, and coordinate aid sent out internally and externally with foreign alliances. Also it serves as the police force of our alliance, created to keep order and maintain justice amongst our nations internally. They will gather intelligence if any means of treason against TLE or in act, as well as be moderators on the forums. The Department of Internal Affairs is lead by the Minister of Internal Affairs chosen by the Konungr and voluntary staff. 3. Council The Council is a body of 5 members elected on by the members that will act as the voice of the people to the Konungr and amend the charter. They will all take vote in acts of expulsion, amendments/revisions to the charter, and the appointments of Department Heads. * I. Any amendment can be added to the charter, if seen valid by the members thru the votes of the senate. * II. Each senate member’s term is 3 months. ** a. All candidates for running of a seat must be nominated. ** b. All nominated candidates are then put into the election process which last one week prior to end of their term. ** c. The top 5 nominated candidates are then entitled as Council, and serve diligently and respectfully, as well as sign an oath for there term of office. Article 3: Military/War/Tech-Raids The Military Structure is broken up, and lead by the Minister of Defense at all times, but only under the direction of the Konungr. * I. The Minister of Defense makes all military decisions in times of peace and war with the coordination of all Military Advisors and the Konungr. * II. Only the Konungr can declare war. * III. The use of Nuclear Arsenal is prohibited without the consent of the Minister of Defense or Konungr, but the creation of nuclear arms is encouraged. * III. The use of Nuclear Arsenal is prohibited without the consent of the Minister of Defense or Konungr, but the creation of nuclear arms is encouraged. ** a. In any case that you are attacked with a nuclear weapon you have the right to launch one right back. * IV. Tech Raids are allowed, but only if the nation is considered inactive and **a. alliance set to none. ** b. If a nation comes back from inactivity and attacks you, we find no need to assist militarily or finically. ** c. If an attack is made on an alliance, and peace is offered it is to be sent immediately as well reparations up to 150% of damages done, payed for by the attacker. * V. Military Hierarchy ** Minister of Defense ** Generals (Military Advisors) ** Brigade Commanders ** Squad Leaders * VI. We intend to be a respected peaceful alliance, but will only act in the matter of war if an attack is made on a nation under our AA, or too honor a treaty made with another alliance, but above all our Department of Foreign Affairs will attempt to resolve the matter unless all attempts are exhausted. Article 4: Impeachment If a government official is impeached then he/she is removed from office and a possible expulsion of Alliance if there charge is severe. outline procedures for impeachment; who can bring one up? Elysium’s process for this is a petition of 10% of the alliance and then a vote can happen. This ensure the 10% are displeased enough to show their names, and then allows for anonymity * I. Grounds of Expulsion. ** a. Failure to Honor and abide by the Membership Oath ** b. Insubordination ** c. Disrespect a fellow member ** d. Act of Treason * II. A government official may be impeached by at least a 4/5 vote of the senate, or at least 75% vote of the people. Article 5: Amendments The Charter is Subject to change at any time, with that any member wishes to present a change to our charter, which in thus needs to be approved by the council with at least a 4/5 vote, or by the Konungr. Conflicts See also